Divide. $4.64 \div 8 =$
Let's turn $4.64$ into hundredths using a place value chart. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $4$ $.$ $6$ $4$ $4.64 = 464\text{ hundredths}$ Now, lets divide our hundredths by the whole number. $464\text{ hundredths}\div8 = 58\text{ hundredths}$ Last, let's convert $58\text{ hundredths}$ into decimal form. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $0$ $.$ $5$ $8$ Here is the completed equation: $4.64 \div 8 =0.58$